Complementary Shades of Rose
by RosalindGanymede
Summary: This is an Utena/Mikage fic. I am a lazy bum but have at long last updated.COMPLETED! The final Duel has arrived. The end has come...This is an A/U fic...mikage is head of Black Rose but it is just a normal seminar. No brainwashing and no Mamiya.R
1. Default Chapter

Ok. This is a Mikage fic because I haven't seen very many of those and he is my favorite character (second only to Touga) This may have spoilers and it might not. Not too sure about that.  
  
I was jealous. Yes, that was it. That was the word that I had spent days searching for. Jealous. It is funny that it took me so long to find so simple a word. Me, the high school genius. Jealous of the Rose bride. And of Tenjou.  
  
Why be jealous of the rose bride? It's simple really. Her job is to make others happy. By doing that, she is happy. She knows what she is supposed to do and she does it. I wish it were that simple for me. I wanted to be anyone but me. I envied everyone.  
  
I wasn't jealous of Kiryuu though. I hated him. Mincing, prancing, oh- so-suave Kiryuu, the student council president. Her prince. God I hated him. He had her, had her in his arms, she believed he was her prince and then he threw it away. He pushed her out of his arms and went for her heart with a sword. Why did she love him? He had had so many girls and he didn't care about her at all. Whereas I, I was all alone. I had no one, I loved no one but her. Lovely Tenjou. Lovely Utena, the flower calyx. And I had this one chance...  
  
Dun dun dun... I will write a sequel if I get 5 reviews. Just FIVE. I don't mean to beg but. PLEASE!!! Any reviews are good even flames (though there isn't much to flame about) oh well. 


	2. Lunch and an Invitation

Chapter 2. Lunch and an Invitation  
  
I suppose I was obsessed with her. Every time she crossed the room, my eyes followed her. She was so beautiful. Every time I saw her, she was more divine. Every one of her movements was magic and I could hear the sound of her voice even in my sleep.  
  
I am such a coward. I wanted nothing more than to run to her, hold her in my arms and tell her that she was the one, she was mine and I was hers, willing to die for her. In my head, I imagined thousands of scenarios where she told me she loved me, or I told her, or some combination. Walking the paths of Ohtori, I found myself hoping again and again that she would cross my path for the mere sight of her filled my heart.  
  
It was useless of course. As much as I loved her, I could never tell her. She would say no and then I would my life would be utterly empty. So I remained as an honorable, faithful, invisible shadow, seeing but unseen. I remember the day I spoke to her though, the day it all started. That fateful, beautiful day.  
  
It was one of the rare occasions that I ate outside. I usually preferred to have lunch in one of the rooms of Nemuro Hall, but the sun was so inviting that I couldn't resist. It was a beautiful day. I had woken up to a serenade of birds singing as they only do in late spring. That, combined with the fact that I had seen her the day before, made my outlook surprisingly cheerful.  
  
I found a favorite knoll of mine, from where I could always see Utena eat lunch. It was just an empty hilltop with a large rock where I would eat. Always warm and breezy. That was where she met me. I had opened my lunchbox (noodles) and was reading a newly acquired book. I heard footsteps coming up the hill and then, the voice of an angel sounded.  
  
"Hi, I'm Tenjou Utena. Um, you seemed kinda lonely so I was wondering if you wanted to eat down there with me. One of my friends, Shinohara Wakaba, is also there. So, how 'bout it?"  
  
How bout it? I could hardly speak. This was what happened in my dreams. I quiet lunch with Utena. Talking with her, making her laugh. How bout it indeed. I forced my voice to behave.  
  
"Well, I suppose it would be alright. Tenjou Utena? Pleased to meet you. Mikage Souji at your service."  
  
That was the best lunch I have ever eaten. We talked and talked. There was no end to the similarities from our hair color to our favorite books. Everything was perfect, just as I had dreamed. It all seemed surreal. And then came Kiryuu.  
  
"Mikage," he nodded his head in greeting, barely polite. "Tenjou, the student council would like to congratulate you on defeating Saionji and remind you that there is a scheduled duel next week with Arisugawa." She murmured a reply that I hardly remember. Then he turned to me.  
  
"Mikage, how is the seminar? I hear you failed to recruit Miki? Such a pity." Shaking his head in mock sympathy, the bastard strolled away leaving the disaster of our lunch behind.  
  
Still glowing from our pleasant exchange over lunch, I worked up the courage and asked Utena to visit the seminar. I told her that I would gladly show her around and that she would be a most welcome guest. "Maybe we could have lunch again there?" I waited with baited breath as she hesitated.  
  
"Sure, why not? We had a great time. I've heard all about the seminar. Well then I'll see you sometime next week or we'll have lunch before that!" Waving goodbye, my sunset goddess tripped away to her class leaving me ecstatic for the first time I could ever remember.  
Ok, how was it? A bit harder to write than the last chapter so I would LOVE feedback. Comments, suggestions, anything. I am having a harder time now so please, please, please review. 


	3. A Tour, Two Letters, and a Kiss

Chapter Three- A Tour, Two letters, and a Kiss (Utena's POV)  
  
Well, he was certainly polite. And charming. And intelligent. And, well, attractive. Yes, fine, he was all of these things. All of these wonderful things wrapped up into one wonderful human who wasn't wrapped up in himself. He had that aura of mystery and sadness that made me want to comfort him. He was, quite simply, unforgettable.  
  
So, every day when I went to lunch, I carefully scanned the surrounding area to see if Mikage was there. I had learned all I could about him. The head of the Mikage seminar, the high school genius, he intrigued me. I had wanted to meet him, but Mikage was surprisingly difficult to find. And then, I had a stroke of luck on that day he came to lunch. It was so wonderful to meet a guy capable of an intelligent conversation. Up until that day, the only other intelligent guy was Miki. Yes, there was Touga, but the problem with Touga was that all of the girls had gone to his head. His idea of interesting conversation was talking about himself. for hours.  
  
I worked up the nerve (was I too forward?) and visited the Mikage Seminar two days later. It was impressive to say the least. There was his office, filled with books and articles (some written by him), and the library, populated by quiet serious students all debating with each other in hushed tones. That is where I found him. Was it just my imagination, or did he seem happy to see me?  
  
"Tenjou Utena, I am glad that you decided to accept my invitation and visit us at the seminar. Have you seen all of it or shall I give you the long (and sometimes boring) tour?" I felt as if this offer of a tour was as valuable as the gifts of the magi.  
  
My reply sprang instantly to my lips. "I have been shown part of the building by an obliging member of your seminar, Mr. Mikage, but I would enjoy a tour very much. I have heard all kinds of frightening rumors about what you do here. I would very much like to see if these tales are true." Good lord, was I actually teasing him? Did I have the nerve?  
  
"Oh, I promise you, all of the horror stories are completely true. We at the seminar have control over the entire Japanese government and when we have finished with our studies, we turn into werewolves and eat babies. It is quite amusing." How was he so funny? Just the way he said it, the quirk of his eyebrow, the unexpected half-smile. I wished the tour could last forever.  
  
Unfortunately, it didn't. We talked the entire time as he walked me back to my dorm. I was extremely reluctant to leave, but I had homework (math.erg!). As I turned to go, he caught my eye. I lifted my face to his and he gently leaned down and, feather-light, brushed his lips against mine. It was my second kiss, and indescribably different from Touga's. Whereas my stolen first kiss had been expertly given and sudden, this was clumsy and sweeter than any sugar. Mikage, intelligent and knowledgeable in all things, was as shy and inexperienced in love as I. Murmuring a goodbye, I flew up to my room, floating on clouds of gold.  
  
The next day I received two notes. The first was from Mikage.  
  
"Dear Utena -may I call you Utena?- I write to apologize profusely for my behavior last night. I should have asked your permission before I kissed you. I will understand if you no longer wish to speak with me. Please write and tell me your feelings on this subject. If you wish I will no longer seek your company. My hopes are that I may remain at least your friend -and possibly something more?-  
  
Yours Eternally, Mikage Souji  
  
P.S. My letter may seem awkward or overly formal, but please understand that I have not had much practice writing love-letters and was unable to adequately express myself in writing. If it is agreeable, I would ask you to attend the next school ball on this Friday night."  
  
I was amazed. I had never thought to get a letter like this from anyone, much less Mikage Souji. To be truthful, I had dreamed about this in the past week. A letter from Mikage, I felt as if I was walking in a paradise of warmth and sunlight. The next letter threw a bucket of ice water on my dreams.  
  
"Tenjou Utena, I have heard of your suitor and have written to say that I do not approve. To put this in plain terms- I burn for you, and seeing another man kiss you makes me very angry. It would be better for both you and your 'lover' if you did not see each other. As you are both duelists, I can challenge you or Mikage at any time I so choose. I feel it necessary to tell you that I have never lost a duel and that accidents do happen at the dueling arena. Swords can be sharp enough to kill. Be mine, and Mikage need not fear.  
  
Awaiting your answer, Kiryuu Touga  
  
P.S. I expect you to accompany me to the next school ball- this Friday night. I will send you another dress if you wish."  
  
=^_^= ~ =^_^= ~ =^_^= ~ =^_^= ~ =^_^= ~ =^_^= ~ =^_^= ~ =^_^= ~ =^_^= ~ =^_^=  
  
Wow. I really didn't expect it to turn out that way. Honestly, when I started writing this, I had no idea what was going to happen. I am really, really, really sorry that I have put this off so long. I do have an excuse (it was production week for the play- we were at school until 8 o'clock every night) but now I am on vacation and will be writing more.. I like this more now. -oh, little note, I really do love Touga, but I needed a bad guy, and this just seemed to work- Constructive criticism is always appreciated. Thank you sooo much to everyone who reviewed-  
  
Dulce Ambrosia- thanks for the suggestion- as you see, this chapter was Utena's POV 


	4. Two Replies and a Dress

Chapter Four- Two Replies and a Dress  
  
(Utena POV)  
  
Well, to put it very lightly, I had a dilemma. Going to the ball with Touga was not appealing for a number of reasons. 1. He was repellant and always tried to grope me. 2. It would be giving in to him. 3. I didn't even like going to those things. I should at least go with someone I get along with.  
  
So, I quickly reached a decision. I would go to the ball with Mikage and make sure that we were both armed with our swords and ready for any trouble that we might receive. I immediately wrote back to both of my admirers.  
  
Dearest Souji, I confess that you have haunted my dreams lately. I think I would have written you a letter had you not sent one first. Nothing (I don't exaggerate) would make me happier than spending the evening with you at the ball. But, as always, there are problems from certain annoying people. I received a letter from President Kiryuu-the-ass also inviting me to the ball. He threatened that if I continued to see you and accompanied you to the ball, we should both, especially you, regret it. I will, of course 'politely' turn down his suggestion and tell him to. well, I won't go into that. Be cautious. I would 'love' to be 'something more than a friend'. Eternally, Utena P.S. You may kiss me whenever you like without asking for my permission.  
  
My next letter was not so friendly.  
  
Dear President Kiryuu, Kiss my ass. I would rather go to the ball with a crocodile. Tenjou Utena  
  
That done, I went to plan my dress. I had never been to a ball willingly, and since I was going with Mikage, I wanted to look good.  
  
When you want a unique dress in a short amount of time at Ohtori where do you go? To Wakaba of course. I have never met anyone as good as she at designing and making dresses. I had never gone to her for a dress before (when had I ever worn a dress at school besides the time Touga gave me one?) and so had no idea of what was in store.  
  
"Utenaaaaaaaaa!!!!!" 'Maybe it was a mistake to come here,' crossed my mind as I was glomped by Wakaba. Oh well, to late to turn back now.  
  
"Hi Wakaba, um, I was wondering if you would make me a dress for the ball on Friday. You've offered before, and I was wondering, if it isn't too much trouble of course.."  
  
"Oh Utena, I never thought you would actually willingly ask for a dress!" Each break in Wakaba's speech was punctuated by giggles. "I will definitely do your dress! No one else important wants one so I can make yours extra nice!"  
  
I was lead over to the table in her dorm room where a huge pad of paper lay. She began to sketch at lightspeed all the while chattering to me.  
  
"So, you're going with that Mikage guy huh? Ohhh he is really handsome Utena! He kinda scares me. but, you are brave so it doesn't matter. Oh! I like this dress, it's VERY you. What do you think?" Wakaba held up her sketch. I could only gape.  
  
The dress she had designed so quickly looked like a cross between my dress uniform and the uniform of the Rose Bride. My jacket, complete with tassels, ruffles and large cuffs, were now joined with a long black skirt in place of my shorts. The skirt was less full than the Rose Bride's and opened in the front to show a long panel of red material. I turned to Wakaba in disbelief. There was only one way she could have come up with that design so fast.  
  
"So, you know about the duels?" I was dismayed. How many other people knew?  
  
"I was following Saionji one day, and followed him to the arena. I saw you two duel and I really liked both your uniform and Himemiya's dress. I decided that if you ever asked me, I would make you a dress like this. Oh Utena, this is so much fun!"  
  
Well, fun was one way to put it. I had a lot of worries. At least a dress wasn't one of them anymore.  
  
(Mikage POV)  
  
If I had thought I wanted to kill Kiryuu before this, now I wanted to slowly roast him to death. To think that he would threaten my Utena! He was a real idiot if he didn't know that would make her even more determined to go with me.  
  
After thinking for some time, Utena and I had come up with a plan. She had told me about her dress and arranged for the skirt to be detachable so that she could wear her shorts underneath and be ready to duel. I would carry a sword and (of course) the Rose Bride would be accompanying her so her weapon was on hand. Now there was nothing to do but wait. In the meantime, I could spend as much time as I desired with my Utena.  
  
~ =^_^= ~ =^_^= ~ =^_^= ~ =^_^= ~ =^_^= ~ =^_^= ~ =^_^= ~ =^_^= ~ =^_^= ~ =^_^= I am sorry to have taken so long. Really REALLY sorry. It was shorter than the others, I know, but I wrote this all in one sitting. The next chapter will come up soon. If you like you can email me for a picture of Utena's dress. (or leave your email in your _review_, hint, hint) My email is belle- utena@utena.zzn.com 


	5. A Sword, a Slap, and a Kiss

(Mikage POV)  
  
Friday night. I had honestly thought it would never come. Now that it had, I was scared to death. Not of Kiryuu, I knew I could match him any time in swordplay. I was scared of Utena. What if she hadn't meant what she said in her letter? What if she was playing a joke?  
  
I mentally slapped myself for thinking that of her. She wouldn't do that. Besides, we had spent as much time together as was safe (what with Kiryuu watching) and she had seemed just as kind and wonderful as always. I couldn't wait to see her.  
  
It was a beautiful night, the kind that only seems to exist in May when everything is in bloom and the smell of roses follows you everywhere. The kind of night you remember forever. That night, Utena was lovelier than anything I ever saw for the rest of my life. She quite literally dimmed the stars.  
  
When she arrived, I immediately noticed Kiryuu looking in our direction and murmuring to Saionji. He did not look happy. Seeing Kiryuu looking so peeved served to improve my mood even further. I had been jealous of him for so long and now I could laugh in his face if I so desired. I knew it wouldn't be wise. but it was nice to think about.  
  
Most of the evening passed in a blur of laughter and dancing. We remained cautious around Kiryuu, but even his presence could not ruin the best night of my life.  
  
Near the end of the party, when Utena had gone to get a drink, Kiryuu approached me.  
  
"You cowardly bastard," he hissed at me, "Utena deserves a real man, not some screwed up pansy like you. I am her prince!" With that, he drew back his hand and slapped me across the face with his glove. "The dueling arena, in fifteen minutes, if you are man enough. You will regret stealing away my possessions." He spun on his heel and stalked off. As he was leaving, Utena returned.  
  
"Oh no. He challenged you didn't he? What did he say? I know how good he is at manipulating people. He did it to me before. What did he say to you?" She touched my cheek which was still red and chewed on her lip. I could tell she was worried because that was the only time she ever bit her lip. I was touched but there was no way I was going to tell her what Kiryuu had said about me and her. The very thought of it made me tremble with rage.  
  
I was still staring at the door through which Kiryuu had left. As calmly as was possible, I explained. "He challenged me. Fifteen minutes from now in the dueling arena, we will fight for you. I have one favor to ask you though." I turned and looked her in the eyes, this was no little thing to ask. She could only do this if she loved me. "Will you be my Rose Bride, Utena? May I use the sword in your heart to defeat Kiryuu? That way, even though you may not fight in this duel, we can be together. I will understand if you refuse me, for this is a great thing that I ask of you." I looked at her closely my heart in my mouth. In response she stood on her tiptoes and kissed me lightly on the mouth.  
  
"My dear Souji, how could I refuse you anything? My heart is already yours and everything that is mine is free for you to take. The sword of my heart was yours without asking." As she said that, I knew that there was no possible way we could lose. For with a love such as ours, no one could stand in our way.  
  
We turned and started forward into the night. Towards the dueling arena. That took me a ridiculously long time to get out. I am a lazy bum and you can tell me as much when you review. Did you like it? I though the end was sweet. but I need input. Thanks for all the reviews. The next chapter will be out sooner because I have discovered how this will end. Sorry about my laziness. 


	6. The Unity of Two Souls

The Unity of Two Souls.  
  
(Utena POV)  
When I was little I used to be afraid of the dark. Oh, I knew that nothing was different in the dark from the day, and often, when the moon was out I felt fine in the dark. But sometimes it seemed to smell of evil as if something was coming, reaching out, and everything light would fade and be enveloped by the dark.  
  
That is how I felt, running towards the arena. For a time, while I was running, the streetlamps seemed to fade, and my breath grew shallow. But then I felt Souji's hand holding mine, and the evil dissipated and the moon shone brightly. We finally reached the Dueling Arena.  
  
Touga was there, with Saionji beside him. I guessed that Touga had already had the green-haired boy pull the sword out of his heart. I felt Souji's hand on my shoulder. I turned and kissed him willing my heart to be his. A bright pulsing light surrounded us. What happened next is impossible to describe adequately. I felt as if I was floating and then my heart left my body. It could have been excruciatingly painful had someone else taken it, but in this case, I gave my heart freely and wholly and it was the most amazing experience of my life.  
  
"Guard." My love whispered as he took his place to begin. "And be ready to pay for your insults."  
  
And the fight began.  
  
(Mikage POV)  
  
He fought better than anyone I had ever met. I wasn't surprised. Going into this duel, I knew that there was a strong possibility that I might lose. Still, I knew that I was also very experienced which made the match nearly even. Nearly.  
  
As we fought, I could feel myself retreating in the face of his expert blows. He was forcing me to fight on the defensive. I could never win this way, but he couldn't break through my defense. Then from behind me I heard a scream.  
  
"No! Souji look out! Saionji. he is behind you!" I whirled around just in time and stopped Saionji's sword from ramming into my back. I retreated and stood panting as the other men tried to catch their breath. Utena ran up behind me.  
  
"Quick, surrender your sword to me, if they don't want this to be single combat, at least we can make the fight fair." I did as she asked and willed my heart to be hers. I won't even try to tell you what it was like. It will suffice to leave it at this: it was the oddest and one of the greatest moments of my life.  
  
Then it was over. We leapt at the other two attacking viciously. This time we were advancing and they retreating. It took only a few minutes for them to fall to their knees.  
  
As they knelt, I stood over Kiryuu and Utena held her sword to Saionji's neck. Utena was about to kill them but I motioned her to be still. I had a better idea.  
  
"Kiryuu Touga, would you mind telling Utena exactly what it was you said about her earlier this evening?" I could, when I tried, be as arrogant as he was. He remained silent. "Dear Utena, while you were getting your drink, Kiryuu here acted as if you were his property. I have an idea which will stop him from ever treating you as such again. Now, Mr. President, you will kiss the hem of this lady's dress and swear to be her devoted, humble, servant. Do you understand? Good." I had never felt so vindictive in my life. I was surprising myself, but I knew that this would keep him from ever hurting her again.  
  
After both Kiryuu and Saionji knelt and kissed her robe, we told them to leave. In the empty arena, I knelt before her, kissed the hem of her dress and swore, "I will never leave you. I will stay by your side for ever and always remain loving and true."  
  
My whole life had been fulfilled at that moment. As I stood, I realized that I was still holding Utena's sword in my hand. I turned and realized that she had been thinking the same thing. As we held out the swords to each other, I noticed the workings of the swords for the first time.  
  
"Souji," I heard Utena gasp, "They're the same. The swords are the same." It was true. Our swords were exactly alike but for one thing. On the pommel of each sword was a rose. Both were pink, but mine was slightly darker. When stood next to each other, The silver vines on the hilt seemed to grow together and the shades of the roses complemented each other perfectly.  
  
"Utena," I murmured, "I have read a legend, in the ancient books of Ohtori, that when two lovers have heart swords that are exactly alike, they are soul mates. To seal this and to vow their eternal love, they draw out their words, and instead of returning them to their own breast, they give them to the heart of the other, so that they may keep their lover's heart in their breast for all time. It is said that such a thing has not happened since the days of Dios, and that when he gave his sword to his princess, this castle came into existence. Here, Tenjou Utena. Take my heart sword. I give it to you freely and ask for nothing in return."  
  
"Mikage Souji. I accept the gift of your heart and, in return, give you mine to care for all your life. You may use it in times of need and to vanquish whatever foe comes before you. My heart is yours."  
  
At once, the swords started to glow with a pure pink light. As one, we sunk the swords of our hearts into the other's breast. I felt the sword enter me. As it did, I felt complete for the first time in my life. I knew that from that day on, I would be one half of a whole. My soul had found its partner. There to remain forever.  
  
When the swords had disappeared completely, there was a great flash of light. As we turned, holding one another, I saw a great stair descending from the castle above us. As the light enveloped the great arena, I realized that this was what was needed to reach the castle. True, pure, uncorrupted love. Not the carnal love of Akio and Touga, nor the power- hungry abusive love of Saionji. The love of identical souls.  
  
We entered the castle and broke free of the spell of Akio. We entered the Castle of Eternity, but we had already found something eternal.  
  
The thing that draws two strangers together. The thing that made us one.  
  
Love.  
  
~THE END~  
  
This is going to ruin the mood... but it is the last time I will ask in this fic. obviously. Please review. Tell me how you liked it. Give feedback. I will fix things that need to be fixed. I will repost if this needs work. Please tell.  
  
Goodbye.  
  
RosalindGanymede 


End file.
